


School's Out? More Like I'm Out at School

by giantskybutt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Slurs, Strangers to Friends, brief homophobic language, high school fic, to more than
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantskybutt/pseuds/giantskybutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - 'We're the only two gay kids at our school, and everyone (us included) jokes about us dating, and then I actually develop a crush on you' au from @auprompts on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's Out? More Like I'm Out at School

“What’s up, fag-ette?”

“I knew I smelt a lesbo”

You sigh at the familiar sound of the jocks’ taunts coming down the hallway. Surprisingly for your generally conservative area, the majority of the school is accepting of your openness regarding your sexuality - especially considering you’re the only one, but there are _always_ judgy, bigoted people in any high school because, well, it’s high school. But _forgive me_ , you think, _for hoping that a new year was a fresh start_.

“Haven’t you assholes got anything better to do than…” you say as you turn towards the noise, expression shifting from irritated to livid when you see a small girl with honey-blonde hair backed up against the lockers by these ogres.

“Get away from her!” The Hulk’s oversized children turn to face you, still standing close to the girl, trapping her in.

“And why should we do that homo numero uno?”

“Because I know you value your reproductive organs, Spud-zilla” you sneer at him, walking closer. You know you’ll have no problem fending him off after the last time. He thought you were kidding when you said it was time your boot met the family jewels - he was rolling on the floor for fifteen minutes. Crabbe winces and Goyle just huffs and starts to back off.

“Whatever. Come on man, we’ve got better shit to do.”

“Bye, dyke twins”

You watch them saunter away, hands in pockets, before turning to the girl who was frozen, staring at you.

“...You okay, Cutie?” you ask, hoping this clearly new girl isn’t totally put off by the school. She shakes her head a little,

“Yeah, I’m fine, I mean… is everyone like that in this school?” You chuckle lightly,

“No, no one else really cares, but uh, can I just… are you… actually gay?” She frowns slightly and you change your tack “It’s just, I mean, uh, currently I’m the only out gay person in school and I was just… how would they even know, you know?” she smirks at you knowingly _and oh my god, that smirk_! Her hands pull at her t-shirt to stretch it out and your eyes shift to read the slogan; ‘Nobody knows I’m a lesbian’

“...Oh.”

“Yeah…” you look back up at her, her eyes sparkling as she smiles at you “...so we’re the only gays in the village, huh?” she says and sensing your confusion quickly adds “-it’s a reference to Little Britain, it’s a really funny British show.” She blushes and you just laugh.

“Okay, dork.”

“It’s Laura”

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Laura Hollis.” You raise an eyebrow at her and smirk

“Well, Ms. Hollis, I’m Carmilla Karnstein and it is a pleasure to meet your gayness” you say, bowing as you do so. Laura laughs and you grin back at her, taking in the glorious sound. “So, which class is first, Princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Britain reference - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrlzaBNgz-M  
> Unbeta-ed  
> Please do let me know if I should continue or not and sorry for its current brevity.


End file.
